Song for My Mother
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: My first CWACOM fanfic. Pretty much about Flint's mother's passing and how he copes with it. Dedicated to Cody the Maverick and yensid365. Hope ya like it!


Recently, I've seen the movie 'CWACOM', which anyone didn't know what that is, it's pronounced 'Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs' and it was an awesome movie.

So, I decided to make my first 'CWACOM' fanfic and it's dedicated to Cody the Maverick and yensid365. I hope ya'll like it.

* * *

Song for My Mother

by: Terrell James

It's been over a month since the Food incident and everything and I looked back on all the things that I accomplished. But, it just never seems like it was enough, ever since my mom died. It's been 10 years too long since she went away. She was always the one who picks me up when I'm falling and believes in me straight.

I don't know how my life will ever be the same without her. Since she died, it's like I lost my only friend and believer who's brought me in this world to succeed. I've been through so much pain, sorrow, anguish and grief ever since she died and before and after the Food incident at ChewandSwallow.

I sighed hard and laid in my bed in my room, looking at the ceiling, thinking about her so much, that the thoughts of her will never go away. She was the only one that will make me feel any better and supports me and my dreams, even when people say I can't.

But I think about her so often and it's like a piece of her just left me behind and I worry that I might forget about her and I don't want that to happen.

Some questions kept racing in my mind; Am I gonna remember her? Is she gonna remember me when I die? Is she here with me spiritually?

Those questions remained unanswered for me, but I know that she's watching over me. Unfortunately, it still hurts that she's not here and it sucks because I'm living out my dream and she can't see it in person.

"Look at all the things I've accomplished, mom. I wish you were here to see this. You would be so proud of me." I said, tearfully.

Then, came a knock on the door and in comes my dad, looking really concerned, and I could tell that there's something bothering me.

"Son, you okay?" my dad asked.

I sighed heavily, kept my head in the pillow and replied, "I'm fine, dad."

My dad nodded slowly and said, "You hungry, son?"

I was too sad and hurt to even think about food at this point. I said, "I'm not hungry."

"Come on, son. You gotta eat something. You've been in your room for almost a week."

"I'm too sad to eat."

My dad could look at me and realize that I'm still in grieving. He puts his hand on my shoulder and asked, "You miss your mom, huh?"

The fact that he said that to me got me misty-eyed and it suddenly starts welling up tears in my face. He sighed heavily, looked at me and told me, "Son, I know how much you miss your mother and I miss her too."

I sniffled a little and asked, "How could you understand me?"

"Because I'm your father. And we can read our minds if we like to."

It got me agitated and I felt as if, why would he understand? He knows that without my mom, I would crash and burn, even before this happened. I turned to him and said, "Is this your way of saying you understand me?"

He had a blank stare at his face and said, "I guess you could say that."

"I don't believe it for a split second."

My dad sighed heavily and said, "Flint, I know I haven't been so supportive of your dreams and everything and I know you miss your mom a lot, but she could see you happy and she wouldn't want you to mope around. Whatever you'll do in life, I'll always be proud of you and so will your mother. You have to believe that."

Everything he said really made sense to me. I do want to be happy and she wants me to be happy also and he was right. I looked at him and there were tears falling from my face and I sorta wiped away from it to avoid my dad from seeing it, but then, there were tears falling down his face also. It really surprised me a lot to show that he really cares.

"I love you, son." he said, tearfully.

There were more tears coming down me and I said, "I love you too, dad."

I reached over his shoulders and gave him a hug. I cried over my dad's shoulders and he pretty much did the same thing, which really surprised me a lot. We let go of each other and he said, "We still have each other, no matter what."

I nodded his head and from that point, I believed in him. He gets up and walks out of my room, but I said, "Dad?"

He stopped and turns to me and asked, "What, son?"

I turned to him and answered, "Thanks."

He smiled at me and said, "You're welcome."

Then, he closed the door behind him and with memories of my mother still in my mind, I looked at my wall for my inspiration and looked at the drawing of myself, just to give me a self-esteem boost. I looked over my room and saw a CD Player beneath my bed and I played the radio and it played this song that resembles how much I love my mom more than anything in the world.

_Sha la la la la  
Sha la la la la_

_You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms_

_I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me_

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you_

_You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm living out my dream  
Oh how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happening for me  
I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying by too fast_

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you_

_I know you're in a better place, yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me_

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you_

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you_

After the song ended, I just felt like it was a message that's sent to my mother to let her know that I love her and I miss her a lot and I know she's happy for me, so I'm really happy for her.

I looked at the ceiling again, sighed softly and for the first time, I smiled. I know that she'll be looking down on me in a better place, and a part of her will be here with me...in my heart.

* * *

I'm hoping that this fanfic will be a great story for 'CWACOM' fans! Also, the song is "I Miss You" from Miley Cyrus.


End file.
